HU CHaMO (Central Headquarters and Military Operations)
CHaMO is the center for all Heroes United military and combat actions, including military research, black ops coordination, supply routing, forces dispatch and defense organization. it is the most heavily defended building on the entire planet and is guarded by a designated Duohuman security team. it is also the center for allied forces organization, servicing both the United Military Command and Medical United. Camolot the Wanderer research notes regarding CHaMO The main base of HU is an octagonal building located in the center of immortal city that is the supplier and base of operations for all HU military action, housing a large portion of the HU armory and with an entire section devoted to barracks for soldiers on duty so that they can be equipped and dispatched quickly. There is a gap between the outer building and a smaller inner building, known as the citadel, which is the final retreat of any HU forces and the most fortified structure built by HU. The outer building is mostly support systems, basic supplies, minor labs, offices and a hangar that is separated from the rest of the outer building so that it can be sealed and defended if necessary. The inner building and the catacombs beneath it, some of which extend outward miles from the structure itself, house major weapons development labs, the main barracks, a small hangar built to accommodate a few ships at a time, the armory, the ammunition storage area, communications and the main defense control room at its summit, which is also used as the coordination center for HU military forces. The entire facility is protected by multiple layers of ionized particle shielding and the outer and inner buildings have completely separate sewer, water, electrical and ventilation systems, with their own thadium reactors capable of supplying power to the facility for an indefinite period of time. Every available exterior surface is occupied by MX-439 RLBTs (Rotating Laser/Ballistic Turrets) that are equipped to fire three different types of ammunition; level 40 laser barrages, .50 caliber ballistic rounds and Wings Fast Track AI guided missiles carrying neutron warheads for large targets and explosive fletchette warheads for smaller and softer targets. These turrets can be AI controlled but also have the option of being operated manually. There is enough ammunition and supplies for the base to hold out for years under constant attack, even if the outer building falls. It is unlikely that the base will run out of either ammunition or supplies as long before the ammunition starts getting low any personnel will have regrouped and pushed the attackers off the planet. The building and it’s grounds also serve as one of the main space ports on the planet, handling as much as 37% of the entire planet’s incoming and outgoing traffic, mostly communications, maintenance, exploration, military and diplomatic ships, as well as the weekly arms delivery ship from the Wings factory. It also serves as the hub of the arteries of the Tube, which branch out from underneath the facility itself and spread out underneath the surface of the entire planet. However, traveling through the section of the arteries that is located under or near the building is extremely difficult due to the fact that that whole section of the Tube is bristling with every kind of defense that could fit into the Tube, including everything from the MX-456 RLBT, the little brother of the MX-439, to spike pits filled with spikes made of analite. Underneath the Tube system are the many levels of different underground facilities, everything from general technology to specifics such as bio weapons and studies of more primitive weapons systems captured from enemies of HU. Category:Organization base Category:HU instillation